Legends' Rage: Episode 9
Samantha’s bed is angled at about 60 degrees upwards. Starlet is crying once again, although Samantha is trying to calm her down, while also trying to talk and listen to what Nintendo is saying via a phone call. A man is at Samantha’s closed door, trying to open it with a knife; Samantha hasn't noticed over Starlet’s crying and talking to Nintendo... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) Wh-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) Ninte-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) It’s alright, Starlet, it’s alright... Nintendo) W-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Samantha) It’s alright, sweetheart...*Slowly moves her arms, rocking Starlet back and forth* Nintendo) Uh...What a set of lungs she has. Samantha) Oh yeah, she’ll be a great singer when she gets older. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Nintendo) Indeed. Samantha) What? Nintendo) It’s nothing. Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) Starlet... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aaron) *In the background* I want to talk to Mommy! Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Nintendo) Here’s Aa-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) Rockabye baby, on the-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aaron) That hurt! ( A loud punch is heard ) Samantha) Your sister’s saying “hi”, Aaron. ( Feet start banging on the ground ) Aaron) Really? Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) Yeah. Aaron) Mommy, guess what! Samantha) What? Aaron) Daddy’s a mo-''' '''Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Samantha) *Notices the man at her door* Ugh...Aaron, you’ll have to tell me later... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aaron) I want to tell you now. Samantha) I know, I’m sorry...Bye, be home soon. *Ends call and quickly dials another number, but doesn’t finish after hearing an officer saying “Hey you?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!” * Meanwhile, Wolfgang has been sidetracked into taking stairs, while limping more than halfway up, after an elevator he was going to take had the nurse from yesterday. He’s gone past the final door and is now walking through a hallway back to where Samantha’s at; his head looking at the ground, while taking each step. Two police officers are also walking by with a guy in handcuffs towards Wolfgang’s direction. Wolfgang is followed by a younger man... Wolfgang) *In head* ''Dad...'' Crazy Man) Err...I’m innocent! Officer 1) *Sarcasm with eyes rolling* Sure you are. Crazy Man) I’ve been framed! Officer 2) *Sarcasm* Sure, sure you have. Crazy Man) JUST LET ME EXPLAIN! Officer 1) You’ll have explaining to do later, mister. Crazy Man) YOU BOTH DON’T LI *Notices Wolfgang* ...sten, do ya? *In head* ''Hehehe'' Wolfgang) ''Where are you?'' Crazy Man) I want to explain now. Wolfgang) ''WHERE ARE YOU, DAD?!'' Officer 2) No, you’re waiting. We saw what you did, now you’re in our custody. Wolfgang) ''Dad...'' Officer 1) I don’t know what makes you think we’ll let you speak about what you did in public, do you? Crazy Man) I’m sorry, I don’t know... Officer 2) You’re right, you don’t know. ( The officers and Wolfgang cross each other ) Wolfgang) *Mutters* Dad... *Stops in place* Wolfgang has a flashback from when he was a kid. It's a rainy day and Wolfgang is walking with his Dad... Wolf) You did good, but we both know you can do better. Wolfgang) I can?! Wolf) As long as you try, you’ll always get better. Wolfgang) How much better? Wolf) I don’t know, that all depends on how hard you try. Wolfgang) *In amazement* Does that mean I’ll be better than you?! Wolf) It you try very hard, but you’ll never be better than me. Wolfgang) No, I will be better than you, Daddy! =D Wolf) We’ll see. Wolfgang) And you’ll be my student when I beat you! =D Wolf) Maybe. Wolfgang) No maybe...Yes, I will! =D Wolfgang’s flashback ends; both officers are laying on the ground unconscious and wounded. Their suspect is running towards Wolfgang, his hands still handcuffed. Also, the younger man that followed or was going in the same direction as Wolfgang has taken a different hallway... Crazy Man) AAAAAAAARRRR! Wolfgang) …*Rolls out of the way* Crazy Man) *Misses Wolfgang and turns towards him* Auh, you have some fight in you! Wolfgang) …*Stands up, but favors his left leg a bit* Crazy Man) You’re already hurt too...EVEN BETTER! Wolfgang) *Gestures the crazy man to bring it with both his hands* You know you want to, just you also have to. Crazy Man) Heh, this’ll be easy! *Runs at Wolfgang, while swing his handcuffed hands* ( Wolfgang sidesteps and kicks the crazy man’s feet, causing him to fall onto the ground ) Crazy Man) ... Wolfgang) *Jogging backwards* You can do better than that! Crazy Man) YOU’RE RIGHT! *Stands back up and faces Wolfgang* YOU WILL NOT EMBARRASS ME AGAIN! *Charges towards Wolfgang* ( At the last minute, Wolfgang sidesteps and trips Crazy Man once more ) Wolfgang) *Backing up towards an entrance to the ladies’ lavatory* I don’t even have a red towel...Try harder! Crazy Man) ! *Runs at Wolfgang* Wolfgang) ''What an idiot!'' ( With precise precision, Wolfgang’s feet grab Crazy Man’s feet and trips him into the slab of a wall ) ( Crazy Man’s face slides down, while a laying Wolfgang looks at him, with a hand in one of his pockets ) Wolfgang) ''So Dad, whatever you can, I can do better.'' Crazy Man) *Holds hands on face, removing them and seeing blood on both* MY FACE! Wolfgang) I guess we can have a proper fight then...*Kip ups* ( Crazy Man lifts his foot up before Wolfgang can land on both his feet ) ( Wolfgang takes a low blow and falls back onto the ground instead of staying on his feet ) Crazy Man) He...HAHAHA! *Sits up* I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WORKED... YEAH! ( Wolfgang rolls onto his side ) Crazy Man) *Stands up* I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL YOU’RE GONE...But... *Walks beside Wolfgang’s body* Maybe I’ll end you right here! *Kicks Wolfgang’s chest* ( Wolfgang’s body turns to its other side ) ( Crazy Man kicks Wolfgang’s back ) ( Wolfgang’s back lays straight on the ground; ??? 1 puts his foot on Wolfgang’s head ) Crazy Man) THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! *Pulls arms away and slams them together, making a “Ching, ching” sound* ( A smirk comes across Wolfgang’s face ) Crazy Man) *Sees the smirk beside his boot*...WHAT’S THE SMIRK FO - *A fist crashes into his face, causing him to fall backwards* … ( A large and young man stands; an enraged face he shows ) Crazy Man) *Scooting back* You win...I give...Leave me be! ( The man walks fast enough that he stands beside ??? 1’s face for a second ) Crazy Man) PLEASE! ??? 3) *Lifts foot* The ANSWER is NO! *Foot falls onto ??? 1’s face* '' Legends' Rage: Episode 9 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' If you have any thoughts, comment below. If you don't know what a kip up is, comment below or search it on YouTube. If you have any questions, just ask at Questions and Answers - Friday: June 28th 2013. ''' ''Question:'' ' #Will Wolfgang's little injury play a problem later on in the story?'' '''Legends' Rage: Episode 10 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Nintendocan Category:Aaron Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Story Week